As a thermal analyzer based on the conventional technology, there is, for instance, a differential thermal analyzer, or a differential scan calorimeter (DSC) based on the compensation system. The differential thermal analyzer is an apparatus which measures and records temperature difference as a function of time or temperature between a substance as an object for thermal analysis and a reference substance both put under conditions for heating or cooling the samples at an adjusted rate.
The differential scan calorimeter based on the compensation system compensates for a temperature difference between a sample to be measured and a reference substance with a heater of a compensating circuit, and records the compensation rate (difference in an energy supply rate).
Further as a thermal analyzer based on the conventional technology, there is an apparatus which uses a magnetic balance and detects changes in magnetized rate based on transmit temperature such as the Curie temperature, when scanning temperature of a magnetic body, by detecting a force in and inhomogeneous magnetic field; or an apparatus like vibrating sample type of magnetometer (VSM) which vibrates a sample magnetized with a magnet at a low frequency and detects changes of a magnetic field caused by change of a space with a magnetism sensor such as a coil to detect change of change in magnetized rate at transmit temperature such as Curie temperature when scanning temperature.
However, with the thermal analyzers based on the conventional technology as described above, efforts for size reduction can be recognized in each of the apparatus, but the apparatuses have the configuration in which heaters each manufactured independently are arrayed, so that the total quantity of heat generated by these heaters is large with the response rather dull and for this reason there is no way but to increase a quantity of sample to be measured, and in addition each heater requires a large power, and when high temperature such as several hundred degrees is required, it is difficult to shield the generated heat, and because of this problem, the size of each apparatus inevitably becomes larger, and further it is disadvantageously difficult to achieve homogeneity in temperature, and also it is difficult to equalize characteristics of a heater for a sample to be measured to those of a heater for a standard sample.
Also as for a thermocouple or a thermopile as a temperature sensor for detecting temperature, those independently manufactured are inserted and contacted to each other, and size of each apparatus based on the conventional technology inevitably becomes larger for considerations to a problem of thermal contact, the problems concerning size of each component, and the necessity for a wiring space, and as a result the cost of each apparatus becomes very expensive.
Also the conventional type of thermal analyzers each based on a magnetic body such as a magnetic balance or a VSM have problems such as that the size is large, or that a magnet having a large size is required for raising the detection sensitivity as amplitude of a magnetic field becomes abruptly smaller when it gets away from a magnetic pole.